Los Días De Lluvia
by BlondeBaka
Summary: Yuki era una chica emo fanática de los Creeepypastas, pero...¿Los Creepys existen de verdad?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste!**

**No me pertenece ningún personaje excepto Yuki , Yui y Hikaru, gracias!**

_Hola, Soy Yuki. Tengo 15 años y soy de Japón. Vivo con mi hermana Yui de 20 años en una ciudad no muy conocida, es tranquila de día, pero por la noche pasan cosas muy raras._

_En fin, les contaré sobre mi vida:_

_Cuando era niña era muy feliz, reía y sonreía todo el día, pero eso cambió cuando mis padres se divorciaron. Ellos vivían en la misma casa conmigo, escuchaba sus peleas desde mi habitación. Un día mi padre llegó ebrio a mi casa, mató a mi madre y luego trató de matarme a mí, pero mi hermana llamó a la policía. Lo condenaron 4 años de cárcel, pero murió cuando uno de sus compañeros de prisión lo ahorcó. Pero a mi no me importaba mi padre, solo mi madre. Ella no lo merecía, era una persona muy buena y amigable. Después de todo eso me volví emo, mi cabello era castaño claro y tenía unos ojos verdes esmeralda brillantes, era muy dulce y amigable, pero al volverme emo teñí mi cabello de color negro, mis ojos perdieron su brillo, me volví antisociable y me encerraba en mi casa todos los días._

_Pero al menos mi hermana no tiene ningún problema con que sea emo._

_Lo único que me gusta hacer es escuchar música de Evanescence y leer historias de terror. Pero no historias de terror cualquieras, las que a mi me gustan son las Creepypastas. Si, leíste bien, Creepypastas, esas historias realmente son de terror, pero aun así me gustan. Entre mis favoritas están Slenderman, Masky y Hoodie, Eyeless Jack, Ben Drowned, Jeff The Killer, etc._

Era una mañana lluviosa y fría. No había ni perros en la calle, ya que en los días de lluvia todos se encerraban en sus casas y no salían por ningún motivo.

Yuki *POV*

Yui: *Golpea la puerta de la habitación* ¡Yuki, despierta o te perderás tu primer día de clases! –Gritó.-

Yuki: Si sí, ya voy. –Dije con voz ronca.-

_Sí, el primer día de clases. Siempre odie los primeros días de clases, todos los años me cambio de escuela. Y siempre por el motivo de que todos me molestan._

_Me vestí rápido, desayuné y salí sin antes despedirme de mi hermana. Al llegar a la parada de autobús me alejé un poco de unas chicas que parecían ser populares. Ese tipo de chicas siempre son las que más me insultan, pero al parecer estás no notaron mi presencia. De hecho estaban muy ocupadas con sus celulares y hablando de cosas femeninas. Se reían a carcajadas mientras se burlaban de una chica que era petiza y algo rellena. Estaba que me acercaba y les rompía la cara a cada una de esas pendejas, pero justo llego el autobús._

_Me senté en el fondo porqué siempre era el lugar más vacío y tranquilo. Así que saque mis auriculares y los conecte a mi celular para escuchar música mientras miraba por la ventanilla la lluvia._

_Cuando llegue a la escuela escuché unas risas que provenían de unas chicas que estaban sentadas en bajo un árbol. Era obvio que se estaban burlando de mí, pero las ignoré para que se dieran cuenta de que no me importaban sus burlas. Seguí caminando hasta llegar a donde estaría mi casillero. Metí mis cosas y me fui rápido de ese lugar ya que estaba lleno de chicos y chicas populares._

_9:30 Matemáticas_

_Entré al salón de matemáticas, la maestra era una vieja con cara de loca, pero no me preocupe. Ella me pidió que me presentase ante toda la clase, no me quedaba otra…_

Yuki: Hola, soy Yuki. Tengo 15 años, y espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes. –Dije…Espera ¿Qué? ¿Esa fui yo? ¿"Llevarme bien con todos ustedes"? Ojalá que todos repitan de grado…

_Me miraron con cara de asco, como si estuvieran viendo un monstruo de saliva gigante. Estuve unos 30 segundos parada al frente del salón esperando que alguien diga algo, hasta que la maestra rompió el silencio incómodo._

Maestra: Bueno, puedes sentarte en el asiento del fondo…y gracias por presentarte.

Yuki: Claro.

_Me senté en donde la maestra me indicó, todos me miraban, no me sonrojé ni nada por el estilo, solo saqué mi carpeta y una lapicera para comenzar a resolver los problemas que había en el pizarrón. Luego uno por uno se fueron dando vuelta sin decir no una sola palabra, ¿Es que acaso soy tan rara? Dios mío…_

_La hora pasó más rápido de lo que pensé. Era hora del almuerzo, estaba muerta de hambre._

Cocinera: El menú del día es pollo con papas y jugo de naranja. –Me dijo.

Yuki: Bueno, quiero un plato. –Le respondí muy seria.

Cocinera: Muy bien…quieres una gaseosa por $5 dolares? –Me pregunto.

Yuki: No, solo dame mi pollo con papas y mi jugo de naranja. –Le dije seriamente

Cocinera: Ok. –Respondió.

….

Cocinera: Si quieres otro jugo tenemos de mandarina, de uva, de pera, de ananá, de manzana…

Yuki: ¡DAME EL BENDITO POLLO CON PAPAS DE UNA VEZ! –Le grité, por suerte no le partí la bandeja por la cabeza.

Cocinera: Está bien…-Me respondió callándose de una vez.

_Caminé hasta la mesa más vacía. Por suerte estaba en el fondo, pero por mala suerte cerca de unos chicos __sexymente __ estúpidos._

_Aún así me senté tranquila, hice como si no estuvieran ahí. Hasta que uno de ellos se me acercó._

¿?: Hola. –Me dijo con una sonrisa.

Yuki: Hola. –Le respondí seriamente.

¿?: ¿Por qué estás tan sola? ¿No tienes amigas o amigos? –Me preguntó el muy tonto. Se nota que no sabe que los emos no tienen amigos.

Yuki: Soy nueva aquí, no conozco a nadie. –Le respondí otra vez muy seria.

¿?: Pues ahora me conoces a mí. –Me respondió con otra sonrisa.

Yuki: ¿Vienes a burlarte de mí o qué? –Le pregunté molesta.

¿?: No, solo quiero ser tu amigo.

_Justo cuando dijo eso sonó un trueno. Estúpida tormenta que me asusta._

Yuki: ¿Quién eres?

¿?: Soy Hikaru. ¿Y tú?

Yuki: Soy Yuki.

Hikaru: Bueno Yuki, encantado de conocerte, ¿Quieres venir a sentarte con nosotros?

Yuki: C-Claro…

_No, en realidad no quería, pero bueno, no quería ser maleducada con alguien que quería ser mi amigo. Así que fui con el._

**Bueno! Este fue el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado ^_^**

**No sé cuándo voy a subir los capítulos, así que hasta la próxima!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Bueno, no los voy a aburrir, así que vamos con el fic ;A; Ahh pero antes, no les dije como es Hikaru .-. Bueno es algo así: Tiene ojos verdes y pelo marrón oscuro, y tiene una pequeña cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo. ^_^ Ahora si!**

_El me llevo a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos…Nos miramos durante 15 segundos hasta que alguien dijo algo al fin._

¿?: ¿Quién es ella?

Hikaru: Ella es Yuki. Es nueva en este colegio, y pensé que no sería mala idea ser su amiga.

¿?: Bueno, yo soy Io. –El era un chico con lentes y pelo negro, parecía ser bastante alto.

¿?: Y yo Haru. Encantado de conocerte. –Un chico con ojos verdes y pelo marrón, tenía una pequeña cicatriz en su ojo derecho. Era parecido a Hikaru.

¿?: ¡Holis soy Kaito! –Un chico bastante alegre, tenía pinta de pesado _(N/A: Molesto, rompe bolas, como le digan) _aunque parece bastante amigable.

Yuki: Hola, encantada. –Dije un poco tímida.

Kaito: ¿Quieres sentarte a mi lado?

Yuki: Está bien. –Le respondí con una sonrisa fingida.

Io: ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Yuki: Tengo 15 años.

Kaito: ¡Yo también! –Dijo con una sonrisa.

Yuki: Genial, ¿Y ustedes?

Io: 16

Hikaru y Haru: 15 y medio.

Yuki: Ustedes dos son muy parecidos. –Les dije seriamente.

Hikaru: El es mi hermano. –Dijo con una sonrisa.- Somos muy parecidos, ¿verdad?

Yuki: Haru es más serio.

Kaito: El no es de hablar mucho.

Yuki: Uh, ya veo.

Hikaru: Y bueno Yuki, ¿Qué cosas te gustan?

Yuki: Me gusta escuchar música.

Io: ¿Qué clase de música?

Yuki: Rock y Rap.

Kaito: ¡A mí me gusta el rap! –Dijo con una sonrisa estúpida.

Yuki: Qué bueno, tenemos algo en común.

Hikaru: ¿Y qué más te gusta?

Yuki: Pues, no sé si alguna vez han oído hablar de los Creepypastas.

Haru: Antes me gustaban los Creepypastas.

Yuki: ¿Y ahora?

Haru: Los dejé de leer cuando tenía 12 años.

Yuki: Oh, bueno.

Hikaru: Esas historias de terror no me dejaban dormir por las noches, la que más miedo me dio fue una llamada "The Rake".

Yuki: Lo conozco, no da tanto miedo.

Io: ¿Y a ti cual te dio miedo?

Yuki: Ninguna, los Creepypastas no existen.

Kaito: ¡Claro que si existen! Últimamente está muriendo mucha gente como los Creepypastas matan.

Yuki: Es solo gente que se hace pasar por ellos.

Kaito: ¡Pero son reales!

Yuki: Kaito, no quiero ser grosera…Pero, ¿En serio crees que un hombre de 3 metros cuida un bosque colocando notitas sin fin? ¿O qué un personaje de videojuegos salga de tu pantalla y te asesine o algo así?

Kaito: ¡Puede ser! Nadie sabe…

Io: Déjalo Yuki, a el le fascinan y quieren que sean reales.

Kaito: ¡Pero lo son! D:

Yuki: Está bien, está bien…

_Hablamos de todo, de nuestras vidas, de nuestras familias (Pero yo no dije nada sobre lo de mis padres), de nuestros gustos, etc._

_Cuando tocó la campana fui a la clase de nuevo. Las horas pasaron bastante rápido. Parecía que hace 5 minutos había entrado en la escuela. Pero ya era hora de irse._

_La lluvia había parado, pero el cielo estaba totalmente gris y hacía mucho frio. No había nadie afuera, sonaban algunos pájaros y se escuchaban los ruidos de las hojas de los árboles moverse. Todo era paz y tranquilidad._

_Camine hacía mi casa que no estaba ni tan lejos ni tan cerca, era la única en la calle a esa hora, hasta que empecé a escuchar pasos detrás de mí._

_Me di vuelta rápidamente, pero no había nadie._

_**-"Quizás fue solo mi imaginación."- **__Pensé. Pero luego escuche de nuevo esos pasos, y me di vuelta de nuevo. Pero no había nadie de nuevo._

_Empecé a asustarme un poco, me di vuelta disimuladamente y no sentí esos pasos por unos minutos. Luego me sentí observada, como si alguien estuviera detrás de mí, entonces me voltee otra vez y no había nadie de nuevo. Estaba enojada, sea quien sea de seguro solo quería burlarse de mí. Luego sentí esos pasos de nuevo._

Yuki: ¡YA PARA DE SEGUIRME! –Grité, pero nadie contesto, lo que sí, paré de escuchar esos pasos.

_Me di vuelta y salí corriendo hasta llegar a mi casa, al llegar abrí la puerta con todas mis fuerzas, pero mi hermana no se dio cuenta. La busqué en su habitación y la encontré en su computadora viendo animé. La saludé y fui a mi cuarto (N/A: Si se preguntan si cerró la puerta, pues si lo hizo xD)_

_Al llegar a mi cuarto me tiré sobre la cama y de repente sentí esa sensación de nuevo, esa sensación de que alguien me estuviera observando, me levante de la cama y fui al baño de mi habitación, cuando salí vi que la ventana estaba abierta_

Yuki: Qué raro, pensé que estaba cerrada. –Dije dirigiéndome hacía la ventana, la cerré de nuevo y fui hasta la habitación de mi hermana a preguntarle si ella había abierto la ventana.

Yuki: -*Golpea la puerta*-Yui, ¿Tu abriste la ventana de mi habitación?

Yui: No Yuki, estuve aquí todo el tiempo, ¿Por qué preguntas?

Yuki: Por nada.

_Bueno, eso fue raro, si no la abrió ella y yo tampoco, quizás fue el viento. Luego de unos minutos deje de pensar en eso y me puse a estudiar._

_Las horas pasaron y se hizo de noche, fui a cenar con mi hermana, me bañe y me acosté sin antes leer un Creepypasta. Luego de estar unos minutos mirando el techo reflexionando sobre mi vida, prendí el ventilador y la luz de mi velador que estaba en mi mesita de noche y me dormí. (Sí, hacía frio pero a mí me gustaba prender el ventilador)_

_Pero…_

_Sentí un ruido, eran las 2:30 AM, me levante y escuche ese ruido de nuevo, al parecer venía de la ventana…Que estaba otra vez abierta. Cuando fui a cerrarla vi moverse el árbol de una manera que el viento no haría (N/A: La casa es de 2 pisos y su habitación está arriba por cierto jejeje) ahí fue cuando sentí otro escalofrío recorrer mi espalda, y en cuando iba a cerrar la ventana se cortó la luz._

_**-"Mierda, ahora no veo nada y hay algo en el árbol que puede ser cualquier cosa"-**_Pensé un poco asustada.

_Estuve parada en frente de la ventana po minutos hasta que volvió la luz._

_El árbol se movió de nuevo, las luces titilaban y empezó a llover muy fuerte. Hasta que pensé:_

_**-"¡¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí parada?!" –**__Entonces cerré la ventana con traba y me fui a dormir._

**¡Bueno! Hasta aquí llega este capítulo, ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Disculpen por dejarlos medio abandonados :c Es que se acerca mi viaje de estudio, tengo muchos exámenes y tareas de cada materia T^T ****Que alguien me ayude por favorrr!**** Pero bueno, así es la vida de una estudiante. **

**Y por cierto! Voy a responder reviews en el siguiente capítulo :D**

**Bueno no los aburro más, vamos con el siguiente cap!:**

_Después de esa noche, me desperté con un dolor en la cabeza, pero no le di importancia. Mi hermana me llamaba desde la puerta de mi habitación para levantarme. La verdad es que estaba muy cansada, no tenía ni ganas de escribir. Pero era miércoles y debía ir a la escuela. Lo peor de todo es que teníamos educación física (Si ya saben, la de correr y saltar, jugar al futbol, vóley, etc.) y para mí siempre fue la peor materia especial, aunque la única en la que no teníamos que estudiar._

_Me levanté y fui a desayunar, me vestí rápido sin bañarme y salí corriendo hacia la escuela. Creo que gastaría toda mi energía antes de tener educación física._

_Llegue unos minutos más tarde por lo cual me regañaron. Todo por unos benditos 5 minutos o algo así. -.-_

Kaito: ¡Miren si es Yuki! ¿Por qué llegaste tarde hoy?

Yuki: Vine corriendo hasta la escuela.

Kaito: ¿Estás loca? ¿En dónde vives?

Yuki: Lejos de la escuela.

Io: Por eso estás tan sudada, le diré al profesor que te deje descansar un poco.

Yuki: Gracias.

_Apenas los conocí ayer y ya me están ayudando. Nunca nadie fue así conmigo, pero bueno._

_El profesor dijo que me daría 20 minutos para descansar. Me senté en el escenario de la escuela (Si, en mi escuela hay un escenario en medio del salón de educación física)._

_Los 20 minutos pasaron volando. Cuando terminé de descansar una chica me entregó una pelota de vóley. Oh no, esto no se veía nada bien._

Profesor: Bueno, les entregué una pelota a cada uno para jugar al vóley. Busquen una pareja para jugar.

_¡OOHHH COMO TE __ODIO __QUIERO PROFESOR DE &%#/!_

_Si, vóley en pareja, solo me llevaba bien con Kaito, Io, Haru y Hikaru, pero ya hicieron pareja entre ellos __**(N/A: Cuando digo "pareja" me refiero a un compañero para jugar al vóley xD)**__. ¿Con quién se supone que voy a jugar? No conocía a nadie más en el aula, así que le dije al profesor…_

Yuki: Profesor, no tengo pareja para jugar.

Profesor: Oh no te preocupes, por ahí hay una chica sin pareja también. ¿Por qué no vas y le preguntas si quiere jugar contigo?

_**Yuki: Porqué no quiero. –Pensé-**_

_Fui caminando hacía la chica…Fuck, la que me esperaba…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Perdón por abandonar tanto este fic, pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo **** espero que les guste!**

_Fui caminando hacia ella. Fuck, la que me esperaba…_

Yuki: Em…hola.-No sabía que decirle.

Chica: ¡Hola! ¿Jugamos juntas?.-Sonaba muy alegre.

Yuki: Claro…-Le dije un poco tímida.

Chica: Neeh, ¿De verdad te la creíste? Lilli no se junta con depresivas asquerosas como tú. Ahora fuera de mi territorio.-Lo sabía, otra asquerosa malnacida.

Yuki: Escucha "Lulli", no puedes jugar sola aun que quieras, así que dame la maldita pelota y juguemos juntas de una vez.-Le dije con total seriedad. La muy idiota me miro un rato y luego abrió su boca.

Lilli: Ay, ¡Qué miedo! ¡La emo se enojó!-Gritaba.

Yuki: ¡SERÁS…!

_No me aguante las ganas, le di semejante piña en la cara que le salió sangre por la nariz y se desmayó. Todos me miraron callados. Hasta que llegó el profesor…_

Profesor: ¡YUKI! ¡¿Cómo puedes hacer algo así?!-Me gritó.

Yuki: Ella me estaba molestando, se la merecía.-Era obvio, ¿no? Se merecía más que eso.

Profesor: ¡Cállate! ¡Ve a la dirección AHORA!-Parecía bastante enojado.

Yuki: ¡Peró…!

Profesor: ¡SIN PEROS!

_¡¿Es que por qué todos son tan malos conmigo?! ¡¿Qué tengo de diferente?! ¡Si alguien me respetara dejaría de ser tan "mala"!_

_Fui a la dirección con los puños tan apretados que mis nudillos se volvieron blancos, cualquiera que se me interponga no saldría vivo._

_Cuando llegué…_

Yuki: *Golpea la puerta de la dirección*

Vicedirectora: ¿Sí?

Yuki: ¿Puedo hablar con la directora?-Le pregunté.

Vicedirectora: Claro jovencita. ¿Para que la necesitas?-Me respondió.

Yuki: Hice algo malo.-Le dije. No tenía ganas de explicarle.

Vicedirectora: Oh, ya veo. Pasa, la sala de la directora está en esa puerta.-Me dijo mientras señalaba una puerta con un cartel que decía "No pasar".

Yuki: Permiso…-Dije otra vez un poco tímida.

Directora: Oh, cariño, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?-Me preguntó.

Yuki: Hice algo malo.-Le dije seria.

Directora: Claro, siéntate.-Me dijo muy amablemente.

_Me senté tímidamente en una silla que había enfrente de su escritorio. Ella sacó un anotador y una lapicera._

Directora: Dime, ¿Qué sucedió?

Yuki: Pues…Una chica me estaba molestando y yo…quise defenderme.

Directora: *Anota* Ajá, ¿Y qué hiciste?-Me dijo mientras anotaba todo lo que le decía.

Yuki: La golpeé.-Le dije seriamente.

Directora: ¿Qué tan fuerte?-Me preguntó.

Yuki: Le sangró la nariz y se desmayó.-Le dije y baje la cabeza. No estaba arrepentida, solo no quería escuchar cuando me rete.

Directora: Mira, Yuki ¿Verdad? La violencia no es la solución, solo trae más problemas. Si alguien te molesta o dice algo que te ofenda, solo dile a la maestra o profesor.

Yuki: Lo sé pero, todos me insultan con lo mismo.

Directora: ¿Qué te dicen?

Yuki: Que no me quieren ver, que les desagrado, que soy una asquerosa, que no merezco vivir, que soy diferente…Y todo eso me duele.

Directora: Yuki…Debe haber alguna razón…

Yuki: Sí, la razón de que soy una asquerosa, una idiota, una sucia, una depresiva, etc.

Directora: No te dejes llevar por los comentarios de los demás, solo quieren hacerte sentir mal, no les des importancia, no los lastimes ni nada, pero hazles recordar que todos somos iguales, y diferentes a la vez. Recuérdales que ellos no son perfectos, y si no te hacen caso ¡Díselo a a algún mayor! Ellos pueden resolver el problema entre adultos.

Yuki: Claro…

Directora: Cambia esa cara, todo estará bien. Hablaré con tu maestra.

Yuki: Sí, gracias.

Directora: Puedes irte si quieres.

Yuki: Gracias, adiós.

_Salí y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, llegue a mi aula, me senté en mi banco y me la pasé pensando cosas, cómo por ejemplo…cómo sería mi vida si mis padres nunca se hubiesen divorciado, si nunca me hubiese vuelto emo, si nunca hubiese lastimado a alguien…_

_Las horas pasaron rápido, cuando acordé era hora de salir. Recogí mis cosas y me fui a mi casa._

Yuki: Llegué…

Yui: ¡Hola Yuki!

Yuki: Hola.

Yui: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te peleaste con alguien?

Yuki: No, no pasa nada.

Yui: ¿Seguraaaa~?

Yuki: Sí, ya déjame.

Yui: Ok…

_Subí a mi habitación, me bañe rápido y acosté en la cama. No tenía ganas de hacer nada._

_Al final el resto del día me lo pasé en mi habitación escuchando música, cuando miré la hora del celular eran las 11:00 de la noche, seguro que mi hermana ya había cenado. La verdad no tenía muchas ganas de comer, así que solo me puse mi pijama y me acosté a dormir._

_Hasta que…_

?: Go to slee-

Yuki: *Se despierta* ¿Eh…? Oh por Dios…¡OH POR DIOS!-Grité, pero no del miedo, si no de la emoción.

?: ¡¿Pero qué…?!

Yuki ¡ERES JEFF!-Salté de la alegría hacia él abrazándolo y apretujándolo, tanto que lo tiré de la cama y caímos al suelo _**(N/A: Oh no, ¡¿En serio?! ¡RUSOS, TENEMOS UN GENIO!) **_Dios que felicidad.

Yuki: ¡ERES JEFF! ¡ERES JEFF THE KILLER! ¡AWWW!

Jeff: ¡¿PERO QUE PEDO PASA CONTIGO?! ¡MUERETE YA!

Yuki: ¡ERES JEEEEEFFF OMGGGG!

Yui: ¡¿Yuki, qué está pasando ahí?!

Yuki: ¡UY! ¡Jeff cállate, despertaste a mi hermana!

Jeff: ¡Pero si la gritaba eras tú!

Yuki: ¡Shhh, escóndete detrás de la cama!

Jeff: ¡No!

Yuki: ¡HASLO TE DIGO!

Jeff: Bueno -_- *Se esconde detrás de la cama*

Yuki: *Abre la puerta* ¿Qué pasa?-Pregunté.

Yui: Te escuché gritando, ¿Qué está pasando?-Dijo preocupada.

Yuki: ¿Eh? No, nada, tranquila.-Le mentí.

Yui: Muy bien…me voy a trabajar, adiós.-Me dijo con voz de sueño.

Yuki: ¿Desde cuando trabajas?-Le pregunté confundida.

Yui: ¡Desde hoy! ^_^-Me dijo con la cara más estúpida del mundo.

Yuki: (Dafuq!)-Pensé.

Yui: Bay~-Gritó mientras bajaba las escaleras

Yuki: Adiós…*Cierra la puerta y espera que su hermana se valla* Ok, ¿En que estaba? Ah sí…¡ERES-

Jeff: ¡CÁLLATE!

Yuki: Bueno, bueno…¿Qué quieres?

Jeff: Matarte.

Yuki: Ahh vamos, no me mates.

Jeff: ¿Por qué?

Yuki: ¡Porqué soy muy joven aún!

Jeff: ¿Y? No me importa la edad.-Me dijo con mirada de odio.

Yuki: No seas mala onda.-Le dije con gracia.

Jeff: ¡FUUUUUUU!-Me bufó.

Yuki: Ya, yaa~ *Le acaricia la cabeza*

?: ¿De en serio crees que eso va a funciona-

Jeff: . /search?q=k-on!&biw=1360&bih=653&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ei=7zRYVKraLcauogTHnYDYDg&ved=0CCYQsAQ#tbm=isch&q=k-on+azusa+y+yui&facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=yXh0Wfa39w-9mM%253A%3BklDC9sClmJQJlM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fview4%252F3214152% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% %252Fview%252F3214152% %3B320%3B214

?: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Yuki: Nadie se resiste a las caricias. Y por cierto, ¿Quién eres?

Eyeless Jack: Jack. Eyeless Jack.


End file.
